pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars 3 official transcript
Prologue: Radiator Springs/the search for a new traffic court judge Sally: "Well, Stickers, I just wanna say, congratulations on that Doc Hudson memorial piston cup race you won last year." McQueen: "Thanks a bunch, Sally, I just wanted to do this in Doc's memories." Mater: "Indeed, McQueen, I just hope we can find a new traffic court judge to take his place." Disney presents In Association with Pixar Studios Lightning: A Cars 3 STORY ' '''''Directed by John Lasseter and Steve Purcell Produced by Denise Ream and Mark Nielsen Storyboards by Dan Fogelman Screenplay written by Ben Queen Edited by Stephen Schaffer Music by Michael Giacchino Scene 1: Ramone's House of Body Art Ramone is giving paint jobs to every single car in Radiator Springs. Ramone: "There you go, everybody, good as new." Suddenly, some Lemons begin stealing Ramone's merchandise. Ramone: "Hey, come back with my merchandise you thieves!" Ramone begins chasing right after the Lemons, 'til the Sheriff spots him. Sheriff: "Which way did they go, Ramone?" Ramone: "They went that way." The Sheriff catches right up to the Lemons, then arrests them. Sheriff: "Lemons, tell it to the new radiator springs traffic court judge!" Lemon # 1: "Wait, stop!" Lemon # 2: "This isn't what it looks like!" Radiator Springs Traffic Court Room Sheriff: "The Radiator Springs Traffic Court Room will now call to order." Doc: "Alright, here's the deal. The 5th piston cup is ready for you." Ramone: "There's the Lemons who were tryin' to steal my merchandise!" Fillmore: "And ruin my vacation spot, man!" Flo: "They almost ruined the road that we fixed long ago!" Luigi: "And they were trying to break the road!" Guido: "Bad a stop." Red: "They almost ruined my flower plants." McQueen: "When did you learn to speak anyway, Red?" Red: "Oh, just about a couple of hours ago, actually." Sarge: "Just wait 'til the new traffic court judge shows up, soldier." Sheriff: "Ladies and gentlecars, I'd like to welcome the new traffic court judge of Radiator Springs to take over the late Doc Hudson's place, the 1 and only: Lightning McQueen." Cheering In Excitement McQueen: "Alright, thank you all, everybody, for appreciate it, I’m the new judge." Lightning takes his place at the Judge's podium. McQueen : "I wanna know who's responsible for almost destroyin' my town, I wanna know who they are, show them to me at once!" Mater shows McQueen the Lemons. McQueen : "Take those Lemons to the jail gate, Sheriff, I want them outta here this instant!" Sheriff: "Roger that, Judge boy." Sheriff leads the Lemons to the jail gate. Lemon # 1: "Now we've done it." Lemon # 2: "Looks like it's jail time for both of us." Sheriff his the lock button and the jail gate closes on the Lemons. Sheriff: "Well, that sure takes care of them." Cut back to Mater, Sally, Fillmore, Luigi, Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sarge and Red speaking to Judge McQueen ........ Mater: "So, Judge Buddy, what's it like being the new traffic court judge of Radiator Springs?" McQueen : "Well, Mater, it's super swell and thrillin', and I'm lucky I followed these instructions that the previous traffic court judge, Doc Hudson wrote himself right before he passed away from that serious break down to help me remember him by." Mater: Doc is your grandfather. Sally: "Well, Stickers, that sure is fun indeed." Fillmore: "So, McQueen, what's your plan, man?" McQueen: "My plan is to win the 5th Piston Cup race." Sarge: "Good idea, soldier, let's go, troops, we ain't got no time to waste!" Red: "Sure thing!" Mater: "McQueen, are you sure you can or can't handle it?" McQueen: "Come on, Mater. You know who you're talking to? This is Lightning McQueen. I can handle anything." On the Doc Hudson Memorial Piston Cup Race Track Announcer: "Welcome, number 1 racing fans, to the Doc Hudson Memorial Piston Cup Race Track, where you get to see every single race car win the race: Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks and Jeff Gorvette, race cars, get ready, get set, and go, (the 3 race cars are now off.) and they're off, Lightning McQueen is paired with Jeff Gorvette, and they're still trying to catch up to Chick Hicks." Chick Hicks: "You'd better catch up to me if you can!" McQueen: "Not if I can help it!" McQueen and Jeff Gorvette begin racing after Chick Hicks. Announcer: "Will they make it to the finish line? who do you think is gonna win this race?" Carla Veloso: "I sure hope McQueen wins this race." Kathy Copter: "Keep going, Lightning, you can do it!" Tubbs Pacer: "Go, McQueen, go!" Frank Pinkerton: "Keep it coming, Lightning, keep it coming!" Charlie Cargo: "Win the race and don't be a bust!" Prince Wheeliam: "It would be a good pleasure if you win the race fair ''and ''square." Todd: "Go, race team, go, go, go, go!" Announcer: "Lightning McQueen is almost to the finish line, (Lightning McQueen finally reaches the finish line.) and Lightning McQueen is the winner of this race!" Murphy: "Alright, he won the race!" Sonny: "I knew he could do it!" Sally: "Way to go, Stickers, we're so proud of you for winning the 5th Piston Cup." McQueen: "I know, you guys, I couldn't have done it without you here." Mia: "Congratulations, McQueen." Tia: "You're the true winner of every single race." Toby: "Way to go, Lightning." Melanie: "We knew you could beat Chick Hicks fair and square." Katherine: "We're so proud of you for winning that race." Van: "You did real good this time." Minny: "Especially in Doc's loving memories." Mater: "So, McQueen, what do you wanna do to celebrate your victory?" McQueen: "Well, how 'bout we all go down to the Radiator Springs Drive In Movie Theater." Mater: "That would be awesome, woudn't it?" McQueen: "It would, Mater." Sally: "What a good idea, Stickers." Mater: That will be fun, Miss Sally. Lizzie: "Oh, I remember the real good times when Stanley and I had our very 1st wedding anniversary date at that movie theater." Red: "Oh, seriously Lizzie. We all must go to the theater to watch movies. Let's do it!" Radiator Springs Drive In Movie Theater Now Showing: Inside Cars Out Anger Car: "So that's how you wanna play it, old man car? no dessert?!? oh sure, we'll eat our dinner, right after you eat this, AAUGHHHHHH!" Mack: "Whoa, boy, that Anger Car sure can put up a heatwave." Now Showing: Toy Car Story 3 Jessie Car: Lotso car! Lotso Car: "Hey there, how y'all doin' this fine evenin?" Jessie Car: "Thank goodness! Have you seen Buzz car?" Mack: "Wow, that lots-o-huggin car really is somethin'" ''Finding Nemo Sub'' Marlin Sub: "You were about to swim into open water!" Nemo Sub: "No, I wasn't gonna go out there." Marlin Sub: "It's just a good thing I was here, if I hadn't arrived in time, I wouldn't know what. Pearl Octopus Sub: "Sir, he wasn't gonna go." Tad Sub: "Yeah, he was too afraid." Nemo Sub: "No I wasn't." Marlin Sub: "This does not concern you, kids and you're lucky I don't tell your parents you were out there." Mack: "Wow, those submarines really are somethin'." ''Toy Car Story 2'' Buzz Car: "Good work, gentlecars, 2 roads down, and only 19 more to go." Rex Car: "What?!?" Other toy Cars: "19?!?" Mack: "Some toy cars just never get old." The Good Dino-Mobile Arlo Car: "Now, this will keep them rotten critters from stealing our food because I made this silo 100% critter-proof!" Mack: Whoa, boy, that Arlo Car sure can put up a heatwave. ''The Incredimobiles'' Violet Car: "What makes you think it's special?" Dash Car: "I don't know, but why'd Mom try to hide it? Dash Car: "Are we there yet?" Bob Car: "We'll get there when we get there!" Mack: Wow, those incredimobiles really are somethin' Finding Dory Sub Destiny Sub: "Dory Sub, it's me, Destiny Sub." Dory Sub: "You know me?" Destiny Sub: "Of course. We talked through the pipes when we were little. We were pipe pals. Mack: Whoa, boy, those Dory and Destiny submarines sure can put up a heatwave. Monster Trucks University Mike Truck: "Wow, are we ready to have a party?" Sulley Truck: "Mike, what's your plan?" Mack: "Wow, those monster trucks can sure beat in 1 jiffy, and all of those films have been purty good so far in a row." Fillmore: "Well, I'll say to all of them, man." Red: "They sure did get good star ratings." Flo: "They also got good heart ratings, too." Sally: "Oh, how awesome, Stickers." Sarge: "Good thing, soldier. We still have the time to race in the morning." Ramone: "We're goin' to the next race for the grand prix tomorrow. I'm makin' you race tomorrow mornin', cuz we haven't met Cruz Ramirez and Jackson Storm. Sheriff: "Well, we'd better go back to the garage and get some shut eye, there's plenty of time tomorrow morning." McQueen: "Goodnight, everybody." All Cars and Mater: "Goodnight, Judge McQueen." They all go back to the garage for a good night sleep. The very next morning......... McQueen: "I gotta train for the next race, but who should I ask 1st." Mater: "I don't know, McQueen." McQueen: "I haven't met Jackson Storm." Sally: "You haven't, Stickers? That's OK, McQueen. We'll meet Jackson Storm. Mater: "Good idea, Sally, let's go, we ain't got no time to waste." Sally: "That'll be so much fun, wouldn't it, Stickers." Category:Transcripts